Solo quiero pedirte perdon
by Yukime-AG
Summary: °Inuyasha POV° Inuyasha solo desea pedirle perdon a alguien que durante toda su vida aprecio y nunca se lo dijo


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Me recuerdan??? sip; se que tengo que terminar el otro fic, de hecho ya estaba por subirlo pero mi compu sufrio un pequeño desajuste ¬¬ que me borro absolutamente todos mis archivos asi que lo tengo que reescribir completamente; pero para no aburrirme en el intento; hice este ok???; pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano ese fic ya estara listo ^^

Mientras tanto los martirizare un poco mas con mis historias que (gracias a kami) no tienen nada que ver con la historia original.

Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen; de ser asi estaria nadando en este momento en una montaña de dinero; esto (el dinero) y mas le pertenece a la talentosa Rumiko-senseii (aunque tengan por seguro que Sessh-chan sera completamente mioooooooooooooooooo; aunque tenga que ahorrar y robar el dinero para mi universidad en consegirlo; jajajajajajaja.........) ¬¬ mejor continuemos con el fic:

Este es un POV de Inuyasha dirigido hacia su fabuloso, unico, especial, sexi, bello, hermoso, sinigual y frio hermano (ya saben a quien me refiero) asi que como POV que es no necesita reglas de dialogo; ahora si con el fic.

***************

Aniki???... Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es asi???... me refiero a desde la muerte de Naraku.

Si, soy yo, Inu-yasha; disculpame si es que te estoy molestando... de nuevo, pero hace ya tiempo que quiero hablar contigo, y creo que ya habia sido tiempo de ello.

He venido a verte hoy solo para disculparme mi querido hermano... 

De que??? Ja!!! tu mejor que nadie lo sabe y yo me di cuenta apenas momentos antes de acabar con aquel maldito.

Lo siento tanto hermano... parece que desde el momento en que naci siempre fui una desgracia para ti... Pues como no, siendo yo una de las razas mas viles y deplorables, como es pocible que pertenecieramos a la misma familia??? que deshonra, que humillacion!!! no te culpo de haberme intentado matar cientos o miles de veces, no... no te culpo de eso; siempre supe que eras un youkai de categoria mientras yo solo una simple basura...

Desde niño me odiaste, aun desde antes de nacer... ya que yo iba a ser hijo de una mujer de la raza humana... de una humana, raza que siempre odiaste; que de una u otra manera te causaba repulsion... una raza de la cual, parte de ella, era mi familia...

Perdoname... hermano... por no haber sido como tu hubieras querido, por tener que avergonzarte de mi; por ser tan diferente a ti, por ser un simple... hanyou...

Lo siento... tambien... por lo que paso despues, ya pasada la muerte de nuestro padre, si, NUESTRO padre, aunque tu lo nieges; tu te apartaste de mi, sentias lastima y asco hacia mi, hacia mi ser; preferiste no seguir escuchando mas mi nombre que solo te causaba mas que verguenza y seguiste tu camino, como en tantas ocaciones cuando nos encontrabamos y comenzabamos nuestras peleas; que iluso era en ese entonces!!!, crei que quizas algun dia, yo podria alcanzar tu nivel para combatirte de frente; ja!!! que estupido fui... pero... esa estupidez fue la me llevo a buscar la tan codiciada perla Shikon; quizas esa joya podria ser capaz de despertar en mi la parte youkai que tenia, ... y me arriesge a poseerla, parece que en ese momento no conocia los limites que tenia como hanyou... ; lamentablemente fue ahi cuando aparecio Naraku, ese ser infernal hizo que yo quedara atrapado en un arbol durante mas de 50 años para desperta despues con ayuda de Kagome, la persona que ahora es mi esposa, y a la cual alguna vez la vi como la reencarnacion de mi primer amor.

Tu mientras tanto tambien buscabas el metodo de hacerte mas fuerte, buscabas la espada tetsusaiga, la cual se encontraba en la perla negra de mi ojo derecho; no es gracioso... como cambian las cosas, tu te habias alejado de mi y ahora me buscabas, me asechabas de nuevo, solo para obtener una espada la cual no te correspondia; pero... tu tenias otra, la recuerdas??? la tenseiga, espada que jamas quisiste utilizar por que esta lo unico que hacia era revivir humanos; que perdida de tiempo, era un completo desperdicio para ti; por consiguiente mandaste a elaborar otra espada, una mas fuerte capaz de igualar los poderes de tetsusaiga, una la cual temo que no te favorecio; me refiero a la espada toukijin, ya que sin que tu mismo lo supieses, sino hasta mas adelante, que esa espada siempre le habia pertenecido a nuestro rival, Naraku.

Te admiraba... ; desde muy pequeño lo hice, tu lograste ser de alguna manera un ejemplo digno a seguir; ya que siendo yo apenas un cachorro siempre fuiste una gran persona para mi.

Desde pequeño me he sentido solo por no haber conosido a papa; pensaba que si me acercaba a ti quizas podria tener una pequeña muestra de lo que era el; pero parece que no funciono...

Dime ahora como me vez???... aun me sigues viendo como un hanyou???... dime por favor que me equivoco, que tu siempre me has visto como hermano... y no como niño **BESTIA** !!! dimelo por favor, no es posible que esto sea tan malo!!!... mirame... te lo estoy rogando, te estoy llorando... te estoy extrañando... O ES ACASO QUE NO PUEDES VERLO???

Se me hace tan dificil llegar a ti y decirte esto... tienes razon, llege a odiarte; si, pero solo por que me sentia intimidado ante tu presencia; tan segura, tan astuta, tan ... imponente ... que mas querias que hiciera si me sentia de esa manera???

Aun te recuerdo... si, cuando niño, siempre te conosi con ese rostro frio el cual te caracterizaba... seria acaso que lo tenias por mi??? fue por mi causa??? fue por el hecho de haber nacido??? fue por eso???... acaso fui yo quien te quito desde pequeño tu felicidad???... es por eso que me odias???... si es asi quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho, lamento haber tenido que borrar esa sonrisa tuya que nunca conosi... no sino hasta hace poco... cuando se la dedicaste a esa indefensa e inconsolable criatura...

Pero... lo que mas lamento es que no haya podido hacer nada para salvarte... si, para salvarte...

Aun recuerdo ese dia.... el dia en el cual moririas...

Naraku... ese maldito y despresiable ser, al no ver otra forma de salvarse, trato de distraerte, a ti; siendo tu un Lord youkai el no podia hacerte nada; asi que ... descubrio tu punto vulnerable; no se como ... pero lo descubrio; fue muy astuto de eso no cabe la menor duda, rapidamente preparo uno de sus mejores ataques, lo apunto hacia ti y disparo; el muy sinverguenza desvio el ataque justo antes de que este te golpeara; aparentemente ese ataque no era dirijido a ti; fue ahi donde me preocupe, no por mi, si no por su proxima victima; estaba seguro de que nisiquiera tu serias capaz de aguantar toda esa energia si llegase a tocarte. Naraku dio un rapido vistazo a todos nosotros; su mirada se detubo entonces ante unos arbustos; senti un lijero alivio al pensar que Kagome estaria a salvo, pero vi claramente como tu mirada cambio por una llena de horror... y con un rapido movimiento de su mano, Naraku lanzo esa bola de energia a ese lugar. Llege a pensar de que eso seria un completo desperdicio; de que le podria ayudar esa accion???

Sin embargo tu no lo pensaste dos veces; trataste de detener el ataque; lo se, pero Naraku habia usado la Shikon ya completa para reforsarlo.

La esfera choco... quede completamente segado un par de segundos poco antes del impacto; un gran estrundo se provoco, no se lo que hubo pasado antes, no hasta ahora; solo escuche un desgarrador grito pronunciando tu nombre; era la voz de una pequeña, a caso ella te conosia???, habia salido de los arbustos segundos despues del choque, estaba llorando, que diablos era lo que habia ocurrido???como es que esa niña se encontraba alli??, no lo se; mis ojos aun se encontraban segados y no podia ver con clariadad lo que pasaba...

Tu odiabas a los humanos... a esa raza inferior a la tuya; por lo tanto tambien me odiabas a mi; sin embargo... tu preocupacion por esa niña hizo a que te arriesgaras; hasta ahora lo se... tu te opusiste entre el rayo que Naraku habia lanzado y ella; hiciste todo esto por la niña, te sacrificaste por una humana; una a la cual se fue ganando tu amor y por lo tanto quisiste mucho.

Como es posible que una niña haya sido capaz de abrir un corazon tan duro como el tuyo??? ... eso no lo se...

Todavia puedo verte... ahi, inconsiente en el suelo; a donde te expulso esa gran explosion, la cual acabo con tu vida y con la de una alma mas... con el alma de una pequeña...

El esenario se habia puesto claro hacia mi; la pequeña Rin se hayaba llorando inconsolablemente a tu lado... jamas habia visto a alguien llorar asi por ti... se que aunque te encontrabas inconsiente pudiste verla, y segun me cuenta; le dedicaste una calida sonrisa, una la cual dice que siempre estara presente en ella... para recordarte...

Sesshoumaru... hermano, perdoname, por no haber podido contribuir mas para que tu vivieses...

Perdoname....... por ser lo que soy y posiblemente por lo que llegare a ser... por ser como soy y por aceptarme como tal...

Hmpf...

Feh!!!... parece ser que ahi viene Kagome con Rin; la pequeña trae consigo unas flores; espero que ese jesto de humanos no te moleste, ya que te las a venido a dejar... no te preocupes; todo esto lo hace por que te quiere... siempre te quizo y te querra...

Creo que se me habia olvidado aclarar un punto muy importante en nuestra conversacion... cuando Kagome y yo nos casamos; decidimos adoptar como hija a Rin, la cual dejame decirte, espera anciosamente un hermanito; dice que lo piensa cuidar y mimar, pero conosiendo lo celosa y aprehensiva que es mi mujer... te aseguro que no se lo permitira...

Parece que es hora de irme; las chicas me esperan y ya es un poco tarde para estar aqui...

Por ahora solo te puedo asegurar algo; que yo, Inuyasha, tu rival, tu enemigo, tu adversario... **tu** **hermano**; JURO ante ti y ante la luna creciente que hay frete a mi que cuidare de esa pequeña que ahora considero como hija mia tal como tu lo hubieras hecho de no haber sido por tu fallecimiento...

Por ultimo quiero agradecerte el hecho de que me hayas brindado esa fortaleza para acabar con Naraku; ya que aunque no lo creas, tu muerte causo que mi furia de demonio saliera sin control alguno y fuera capaz de destruir a ese que no fue mas que un deseo de un simple ladron con nombre Onigumo...

Ahora si me voy, si no lo hago; Kagome se enojara conmigo.

... por favor le mandes saludos a mama y a papa de mi parte...

Yo mientras tanto, me encargare del cumplimiento del juramento... que te acabo de hacer

... niichan.....................................

FIN

***************

... lo hice... jamas crei poder hacerlo pero lo hice...... LO MATEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!....:ojos llorosos a mas no poder: ..... MATE A SESSHOUMARU-SAMA.......:estallido de lagrimas: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMO PUDE SER CAPAZ DE HACER SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD???.....POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????

:cachetada mental: ZHAS!!!

Bueno, ya me controle; (apesar de haber matado al amor de mi vida¬¬); a mi no me gustan hacer POV de INUYASHA, (de hecho este es el primero que hago); ya que se necesita hacerlo madurar MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO para que se pueda escribir con el como narrador; ya que como yo digo es un completo BAKA!!!!

En este fic quize dejar la pareja de Inu/Kag; aunque me guste mas Sessh/Kag; para los que pregunten lo que paso con la miko P#RR@ (basicamente Kikyo) pues... tambien la mate, aunque no lo mencione; imaginense que murio en la batalla de Naraku ok???

Recuerden dejar REVIEWS para saber si debo continuar o de plano conformarme con ver a Inuyasha en la television.

N/A: Este fic es especialmente dedicado a:

Cinthia-chan ( ya leiste el otro????) espero que este te guste mucho ^^

Nakuru-chan (aqui esta!!!; como lo prometi) ^^

y por ultimo a TODOS los que me escribieron en mi fic anterior (temo decir adios; no pongo nombres por que... º///º lamentablemente mi compu se descompuso y perdi esos datos; lo siento, pero gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron; y no se preocupen que si (no se cuando ) pero lo continuare) y a los que se molestaron en leerlo.


End file.
